


Bang Him Already

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, banghim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew about Bang Yongguk's likes. About his preferences. That he was a sadist, and a hardcore one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew.

About Bang Yongguk's likes. About his preferences. That he was a sadist, and a hardcore one.

No one complained. No one would dare of course. He picked up lovers since the very beginning, much to the dismay of the rest. He fucked them and hit them and, Himchan was assuming, even hurt them badly in order to fullfil his wild desires. They were doomed to hear it.

Himchan was supposed to share a bedroom with Bang Yongguk. It ended up with him sleeping on the couch so often he practically settled for good in the living room. He didn't complain for it either. What he wanted to complain about was his own wild desires, left unfullfilled.

He wouldn't admit it, not even on the tortures, how hot it was making him. Whenever Yongguk brought in a new playmate, he seated himself in front of the TV or ostentatiously put his iPad's earphones on and waited for them to disappear in Yongguks and his room. All the members were hidden already in their own bedrooms or simply gone outside for a walk. A long walk, unfortunately.

Himchan then was muting all devices and, hidden under a blanket, he was masturbating to the sounds of Yongguk's girl's screams. He hated himself for that. But couldn't stop himself.

It's not that Yongguk was a bad bandmate. Not at all. A nice, careful even if a little temperamental (ok, with an really explosive nature), he was a great leader everyone accepted and followed willingly. But it all was changing when his sexual frustration was taking over his usual self, which made him dangerous. Literally.

It was one of this times, when Himchan was trying to pretend he wasn't listening to it, watching a dumb comedy with Adam Sandler whom he hated. He just tried to i g n o r e the feeling inside his boxers.

He knew he couldn't. His hand slipped under the blanket, under the thin fabric of his pants and closed around a semi-hard cock. He started to move.

Himchan heard a growl followed with a loud slap. Girl's cries went a little louder. She didn't like it. Sounds she was making made it obvious to Himchan who had heard a lot of it.

"Never do it again." Bang Yongguk's voice was low and harsh. It sent chills down his spine and Himchan could only imagine what caused it. His hand started to speed up.

"Stop crying, bitch" snarled Yongguk after several pleadings of his girl. "You like it."

Himchan knew what really was making him so excited. It was him. His voice, his bad language, his violence. He could imagine it's him who lays under Bang Yongguk, receving all the pain he's given. He didn't know if it would work for him, if it woud lead him to an orgasm but it was what showed in his fantasies when he was listening to his bandmate having sex and what he saw when he was jacking himself off during a shower.

He sometimes tried to hurt himself too. Just a little. In order to find out. It ended up whenever he was closing his fist, digging his nails into the skin and thinking about anything sex related, he was getting hard. He was a masochist, or at least a good candidate for one.

The girl started to cry for real and begged him to stop. Yongguk never liked it. Stupid woman, if she won't stop he'll kick her out of a house. Himchan abandoned any additions and focused on coming quickly. Yongguk was going to throw her soon and Himchan didn't want to be caught red handed. Plus, he propably won't be able to finish himself off because of Yongguk, who was really irritating when not satisfied.

He was almost at it, panting and moaning quietly, moving his hand in a fast tempo under the blanket. Doors opened with a loud crack and Himchan stilled. Girl landed on the floor. She looked miserable, naked and red and scratched all over her body. Some places of her skin were forming into a purple marks. Yongguk was standing above her, focusing his eyes on Himchan.

Himchan thrilled. He realized that his right hand is still under the blanket, that he's breathing heavily and propably blushing.

Yongguk widened his eyes, analyzing it all. He was so calm it frightened Himchan even more.

"Get the fuck out" he focused his gaze back on a girl and threw her clothes on her. She tried to find help or maybe just anything to give her courage in Himchan's eyes the moment she saw him but he didn't see her anymore. His eyes were following every move Yongguk was making. He already knew and Himchan wasn't sure what he was going to do with the fact.

The girl dressed up really fast and ran out of the dormitory. They were left alone. Yongguk, who returned to gaze at Himchan started to close the distance between them with slow moves. Himchan breathed out all the air he had. He could expect anything from him.

Yongguk stopped in a safe distance and raised an eyebrow. "Does it turn you on?" he asked.

Himchan could read nothing from his expression. Yongguk had those cold eyes the whole time, like he was above it all, like the world was not enough to make him care.

He didn't answer. Yongguk was indeed scary sometimes but he was his bandmate. Himchan had no intentions into giving him the courage he can do whatever he want. He had to respect his dongsaengs, whether he liked it or not. And since he himself was the oldest right after Yongguk, the responsibility was on him to make it happen. But Yongguk didn't see it that way. Or looked at other things right now.

"Do you wanna do the same to her?" he continued. "Or... be in her place, Himchan."

His low voice woke up Himchan's cock. He turned his head, avoiding Yongguk's intense gaze but his own intensity haven't disappear. "Fuck off, Yongguk. Go back to your-"

A hand on his neck stopped him. Now he was frightened to death. But it didn't stop him from standing up to him. It was dangerous but he couldn't give up once he started the game.

"Want to suck me off?" Yongguk's face was right in front of his and Himchan saw it. In his eyes was a challenge. They weren't cold anymore.

"You wish" he replied. He risked with that answer just in order to watch closely how Yongguk's expression changed into a smirk.

It made his heart to skip a beat.

"Come on, pretty boy" he tossed the blanket away and reached for Himchan's cock. He chuckled seeing how hard he was and started to move his hand in a painfully slow rythm. "Want me to help you with this?" His voice lowered to a whisper, lips brushing Himchan's ear.

Himchan felt the adrenalin rushing through his body. He stopped breathing again, not knowing since when. He barely held his hips in a place, trying not to show any more excitement than it was already visible. He was wondering what Yongguk was thinking now. He shouldn't... so easily... switch to a guy just because of such situation.

A hand on his cock made three sudden moves. Three quick and sharp moves and Himchan let out a loud moan, caught off guard. Yongguk got what he wanted. He clenched his fingers on Himchan's wrist and forced him into his room. Himchan tried to struggle. He was a strong man but he was nothing to compare to pissed off Yongguk. And even if he seemed a little amused, Yongguk was still pissed off.

He closed the door behind them, capturing Himchan in his own bedroom.

Himchan tried to resist. Even if he kind of wanted it, he was still affraid of all the consequences it might cause. With losing his face to Yongguk in the first place.

Yongguk smirked and surprised Himchan with a delicate touch of his fingers on his cheek. Yongguk's eyes were shining, expecting some action from him. When Himchan didn't respond he moved hand to the back of his head and grabed his hair closing the distance between them. "Do you want me to fuck you like I did all those girls?" he asked prolonging syllables.

Himchan gasped. Yes, he did want it. Propably. He wasn't sure, Yongguk seemed quite brutal sometimes. "You wouldn't dare to lay a finger on me. And better don't even try."

Himchan didn't make it on time so he was now lying on his own bed with hands above his head and with Yongguk a few inches from his face. His free hand was sliding down to his cock. He started to stymulate him again, gaining a few moans which made their way through Himchan's resistance.

They were wrestling for a couple of minutes, Himchan tried to break free but Yongguk only laughed at his attemps. He pinned him to the bed with an unexpected power and hissed. "Don't fight me now. It's too late, Himchan."

Himchan had no intentions in obeying him. He was forced into spreading legs though, and fingers left his cock moving further.

"What-" he snapped when one of them slipped into him. Himchan was looking away untill now but he locked eyes with Yongguk. "You bastard!"

Yongguk seemed content with his reaction.

It only made him angrier than he was. "You fucking bastard!" he yelled when Yongguk started to dig his finger inside him. He quickly added another one, causing Himchan to fight like it was his life which was supposed to be taken, not his virginity.

Yongguk's eyes shot sparkles. That was the moment he was waiting for, Himchan thought, because he raised hand that was holding his arms and slapped his face with a growl. "I said stop fighting."

Himchan stopped.

Yongguk smiled only for a second. It was a cold smile everyone hated to see the most. He raised up hoping to leave the room somehow. Or pretend to because he knew already he won't make it. Yongguk pushed him back to the sheets, gave him another slap and with one move he turned him around. He found himself with a face on the pillow. Yongguk leaned on him and whispered with a gentle voice. "Shhh, let me do it properly, Himchan. Just this one time, okay?"

Himchan gave up letting the tense in his muscles away. He wasn't sure what to think of it. He always dreamed about it but always as a fantasy, something that was never going to happen. He wanted Yongguk to fuck him. It scared him propably the most.

When Yongguk saw Himchan losing his will he smiled. He touched him between arms on his back and drove his hand down the spine. Himchan shifted a little. Yongguk grabed his ass, squeezed and slapped. He then slipped his fingers back into him, scissoring him.

He waited for Himchan to adjust to third finger and pulled out.

Pillows were muting his moans but when he felt loss of contact with Yongguk's fingers he lifted his head. "Wha-" he breathed.

Idiot, he called himself in thoughts. In order to cover his failure he started to fight him again. He still had a chance to run away and lock in a bathroom, to satisfy himself with his own hand. He surprised Yongguk because he managed to turn his back to the sheets and put his feets on the floor but Yongguk sent him back to the bed in a second.

"You little fuck" Yongguk seemed pissed off. He pinned him, spread his legs and entered him with one quick move, looking him straight in the eyes. The pain was overwhelming, causing a shout out of his lungs.

"Oh, goddamn. Fuck!" he hissed covering his face with arms. Yongguk started to move immediately. He was holding Himchan's waist with both hands and murmuring something he was bumping into him with a slow pace.

Himchan tried to relax instinctively. When he noticed it works it started to feel good. He surpassed the feeling of moaning with each thrust only for a few first seconds. Yongguk was pushing his cock in and out and with each in Himchan was letting a moan. He felt Yongguk's nails digging into his skin and it made him even more excited. Yongguk waited only until he hit his prostate and pulled himself out of Himchan.

He gasped not knowing what happened. He looked at Yongguk and saw a devilish smile on his lips. Yongguk leaned on and started to just stare at him. Himchan gasped. The look he gave him was a definition of begging, he assumed.

"Say it" he heard. It sent chills down his spine.

"Fuck off" Himchan replied but his voice was too weak to convince anyone.

Yongguk only smiled. "Say it" he lowered his voice. His breath warmed his cheek.

It was so sexy Himchan couldn't resist anymore. He gave up, wanting only to feel his cock inside him again and feel what he felt the moment before Yongguk pulled out. "Fuck me" he grunted trying to ignore the shame he felt.

Yongguk let out a growl. He entered him roughly, causing a loud moan and said "I guess I can't expect more from you at once". Then he moved out and started to really fuck him.

Himchan couldn't stop his moans and screams even if he wanted to. Yongguk was hitting his prostate each time and he was so close to the orgasm, clenching his fists on the sheets.

He came with a scream propably their neighbours heard. Himchan was lying, breathing heavily, not able to move a finger. Yongguk was lying on him and it was the sexiest thing for Himchan now right after an orgasm. He wouldn't dare to embrace him though.

Yongguk stood up quickly and went out for a shower. He stopped only for a second to see Himchan laying on his bed with closed eyes, chest moving rapidly up and down and spread legs. A content smile appeared on his lips.

Himchan was glad he was out. He opened his eyes now he was alone and gazed at the ceiling. Oh, gods, it was the best orgasm he ever had. Well, of course it was if it was his first time at all... He blushed. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw Yongguk's face. Then he realized it. Yongguk never kissed him. He wasn't sure himself if he needed it but he already knew what it meant.

It was just a sex. And only for this once as he said. It'll never happen again...

Did he really wanted it to continue?

When Yongguk came back Himchan went for a shower and the moment he entered the kitchen he found Daehyun preparing some food.

They were going to pretend nothing happened. It was better that way, wasn't it?


	2. Bang Him Already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you, spending a New Year Party at home, in front of a computer – I have a present for YOU. Second part of BangHim fanfic. What’s more – third part of it is already written and I’ll post it within next few hours :)
> 
> Happy New Years, my dears!

Yongguk hasn't changed at all. He acted like nothing happened and Himchan was thankful for it. He was just more often away, for parties. Band members haven't noticed anything and for that Himchan was glad as well.

He himself tried not to think about it at first. He practically has been raped by Yongguk, even if he fantasied about it. He just wasn't sure what to think of it.

For him the case was closed. Yongguk got a girlfriend lately so it was obvious it was like a one-night stand for him. Did Himchan want it to be different? He himself didn't know for sure.

It's not that he didn't like it, coz he did. Much. But it was so new he didn't want any roughly made decisions. He had to rethink it few times.

Meanwhile in the dorms everyone was talking about the coming of Zelo's and Hyosung's birthday. Jongup and Sunhwa were preparing a 'Secret Party' in Secret members' dorms. Everyone was affected and Himchan was involved in preparations as well. Everything was fine untill the day of birthday party, when all of them, ready to go, were waiting for Yongguk. He was on a date with his girlfrend.

Something had to go wrong because Yongguk came home mad at Gaeul. He smashed the doors behind him and locked himself in his (and Himchan's) room.

Himchan looked around. Their faces, mix of anger and disappoitment, were looking back at him.

"I'll find out what's happened. Go and start without us. At least I'll leave him here and come alone, ok?" he sighed heavily.

They agreed, apologized him for leaving it to him and left. Himchan took a deep breath and came into their room. "Yongguk?" he started.

"Get out" Yongguk said warringly.

"No."

Yongguk raised his head. "Get out" he repeated. Himchan hasn't moved so he got up from bed. Himchan frightened a little. For a moment it seemed like he wanted to hit him.

Himchan sighed, relaxed a bit and looked in his eyes with a worried expression. "What happened?" He thought it worked but then Yongguk pushed him with quite a force and Himchan almost tripped. "What the hell is wrong, I am asking!" he shouted finally.

He can get angry too, he just wanted to help. He grabbed Yongguk's arm and turned him around to face him.

Yongguk widened his eyes. „Drop it while you still can” he said but Himchan had no intention in giving up. Yongguk took his arm, squeezing it in hand and pushed him onto his bed. „I said drop it.”

„What, you're going to rape me here?” Himchan yelled.

„Is that what you think of it? Rape?” Yongguk laughed. He was on top of him in a second. „You liked it. Don't deny it, Himchan.”

Himchan snorted. „Fuck you!”

„Me? No, Himchan. But I'm going to fuck you. You had the chance to run away.” He growled when Himchan tried to get out of the bed. He held him with one hand, searching something with the other. When he found what he wanted he smiled widely. He pulled chains from the locker and pinned him to the bed frame.

Himchan snapped. "You gotta be kidding me!" He managed to free his left hand but only for a second. He tried to escape but to no avail. Finally he changed tactics. "Yongguk," he said trying to be as calm as possible, "please stop it."

Yongguk only smiled. "You're so cute, Himchan. It makes me want to smash this fucking cuteness of yours off with my fist. Or with my cock, if I come to think about it." He unzipped his jeans, pulled out his manhood, kneeled right above Himchan's face and began to stroke it slowly. "Wanna taste it? Answer me, Himchan. Do you want to suck it?"

"Go to hell, Yongguk."

Himchan breathed in and out and smelled his scent. It was intoxicating. A minute ago he would say it's disgusting. A minute ago he would state he'd never do it at any circumstations. And now, fuck. He didn't mind.

He changed his mind though, when Yongguk shoved his cock into his throat, making him gag. It wasn't sexy at all. He held Himchan's head and were moving forward and backward, fucking his mouth. Himchan shut his eyes trying not to cry from gagging. But tears were falling down his cheeks whenever Yongguk hit the back of his throath. When he finally pulled out Himchan hasn't opened his eyes. He wanted to beg him to stop, he really was willing to do that. But his just fucked throat was sore and he couldn't say a word.

Yongguk was finishing himself off with a hand. Sperm started to drip out from the head onto his face. It was humilitating. He wasn't a whore, was he?

"Yeah, right, Himchan" he said like he was reading his thoughts. "My little bitch, you're going to eat it all." He made a last deep thrust into his hand. His eyes widened. "Lick" he said sticking his cock back to his mouth. 

Himchan obeyed not knowing why. He licked the head carefully, swirling his tounge around it and making Yongguk moan in a deep voice. 

He held Himchan's head, fucking his mouth again with a few last thrusts. He then released with a growl of satisfaction into Himchan's throat, making him gag again. Himchan wasn't prepared and a lot of it spilled out of his mouth onto his already dirty cheeks. Yongguk took all of it with his fingers and gave them to Himchan to lick. Himchan, looking him in the eyes licked it all, just on purpose.

"You are a whore, Himchan."

He didn't protest. If he would, Yongguk was ready to leave him here, he was sure of it. And apparently that's not what he wanted. If he was in this position already, he was going to do everything to get satisfied as well. If it was for Bang Yongguk then he might became a whore.

Yongguk murmured something with a challenge in his eyes. "If you want it so much... ask for it."

Himchan blinked. It was too much for a begginer, wasn't it? In his mind he saw himself doing so but it couldn't get a way through his throat at all. He wrestled a little, testing his chains. It excited him to the core that he was tied up and not able to do anything. His cock needed more room in his pants. Make me beg for it or you won't hear it, he thought.

Yongguk definitely was going to make him beg. He shifted himself above him, held his hair in a firm grasp and looked him in the eyes from a very close distance. "Say it" he said, his breath on Himchan's mouth. At the same time he covered Himchan's tent with his palm.

From Himchans lips came a quiet moan. He closed his eyes for a second, shocked from a feeling that went through his body. He wanted to feel it again, he wanted more. That's why he said nothing.

Yongguk's hand moved painfully slowly to his tights. Himchan gasped. "Yongguk" it came out on it's own.

"Yesss?"

Himchan cursed on himself in in his mind. He tried cuffs once again but he was chained up well. His will was giving up step by step. He wanted Yongguk to do things he did last time. More. He wanted, oh, him. Inside. It was so shamefull.

"Please..."

Yongguk was propably at the edge as well as he didn't complain much.

He pulled Himchan's jeans down, eyeing his already hard cock. Himchan turned eyes away, not looking at it.

Yongguk sticked previously licked finger into his hole making Himchan moan. Himchan's untouched erection pulsed in it's own begging for attention. Yongguk decided to tease it even more. Starting to stimulate his own cock he touched their heads with Himchan's.

Himchan let out a growl. His body was twisting under Yongguk playing. He screamed out loud his name. Apparently that was enough for Yongguk. He forced his manhood into him and froze, letting Himchan to adapt a little.

When first waves of pain went through Himchan opened his eyes and looked at Yongguk. He had a wide satisfactioning smile on his face, watching Himchan. It itself made Himchan's heart skip a beat. He was... Beautiful.

He started to move. At first slowly, fully contemplating circumstations. Himchan was deliciously tight. He just couldn't stand anymore, it was so good. He fastened the pace.

Himchan started to moan crazily. He could feel how Yongguk was hitting that sweet point with every move. From the other hand his cock was bouncing in the rythm of Yongguk's pushes, still uncared. Like he heard his thoughts Yongguk took him in a hand, squeezing and rubbing him along his thrusts.

Himchan moaned incoherently, his mind in a mess. He came with a loud Yongguk's name-like moan.

~*~ 

He took a shower and went to the party. But he was like a ghost, his mind not really in there.

Yongguk joined an hour later, acting like nothing happened.


	3. Bang Him Already

Himchan started to think he went crazy. Yongguk fucked him as a compensate for a girl. And what he did for all this time was thinking about him. It was already to this extent he admitted to himself he wants Bang Yongguk. Wants him to fuck his hole till he faint from exhaustion. He… wants to kiss him.

Himchan started to think he went crazy. He thought he felt in love with Bang Yongguk.

They really were tallented. Or Himchan was, at least. They pretended nothing happened and really no one noticed at first.

Himchan kept thinking it was him who ruined it all. He  
couldn’t stop himself from creating the tension between them. Making ‘situations’ in wich Yongguk had to be close to him or to touch him or he just made him pay attention to him. Yes, Himchan was sure it was his fault.

He was a constant hard on. Presence of Bang Yongguk was making him excited. His fantasies went even further. And band members never noticed anything.

Yongguk seemed to not see as well (even if Himchan saw it different). And he haven’t stoped bringing girls home. Well, to be honest, he stopped for a while and acted quite calmly but only for a week or two. Then he brought a blonde one and fucked her before anyone made it in time to leave the flat. After several weeks, he started to irritate others. No one knew why. And now he was unbearable.

It was three months of this state already, when Himchan tripped and had to skip all activities with B.A.P. It’s  
hard to be separated from people one has lived so much through with. But it had good points of course. He regenerated after a long long period of constant work.

And he, just a little, moved on over his love.

Band members were visiting him whenever they could. Yongguk too. Himchan finally figured out how to put aside his feelings.

When he came back into a life of an idol he was able to talk to Yongguk the way it was before. Actually, he felt like it was even before he started to fantasize about their leader. He never done it either since he was back.

But Bang Yongguk has changed as well. Himchan hasn’t believed Daehyun, when he said Yongguk stoped bringing girls while Himchan was recovering from injury. But after a month he still hasn’t. On the other hand his dangerous moods started to be more unpredictable. He  
became quite violent.

Everyone wondered about the cause.

Himchan came into the living room, and called for Yongguk. “Guys asked me to talk to you. Got a minute?”

Yongguk raised his head, looking at Himchan with building anger in his eyes. “Where are they then, don’t they have their own tounges?”

Himchan sighed. “Were they supposed to surround you? Instead I am just asking. What’s wrong, Yongguk? We a r e friends right? Well, whatever you think about it.”

He was about to sit down when Yongguk stood up. He was in front of him in two steps. He grabed Himchan’s shirt, pushed him onto the wall on his left and kissed him roughly.

Himchan lost all the air and his heart skipped a beat. Blood rushed through his veins. “What-” he breathed when Yongguk stepped back and watched him. “What the hell…” It all came back in a second. He felt exposed, his feelings betraying him, showing how much he wanted it.

Yongguk closed the distance, and whispered into his air “Say you want it, Himchan.” His hot breath warmed Himchan’s neck. Yongguk put his hands on Himchan’s hips. That was too much already.

“Yongguk…” Himchan wanted to push him away but his words came out as a pleading. He sighed heavily.

“Don’t fight this time, Himchan. I know you want it.” He took his face in hands making him look in his eyes. “Just say it.”

Himchan felt dizzy. His body was hot, places where  
Yongguk touched were burning and the moment he locked eyes with him he felt like even his soul is on fire.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

He admitted it. Aloud. He couldn’t believe it. Yongguk smiled a promising smile. Chills went down Himchan’s spine.

“I’ll make you beg this time” he said with a low voice and pinned him to the wall, without any effort gaining dominance in a kiss.

Himchan thought he’s about to faint. He was out of breath kissing him back, pressing himself onto his body, with hands around his neck and fingers in his hair. Himchan’s brain was in a mess.

Yongguk held him tight, hands wandering on his back, slowly going down. He grabbed his ass in order to lift him a little. Himchan put his legs around Yongguk’s waist, feeling his hard cock pressed to his ass. It made him moan a little into Yongguk’s mouth. Yongguk growled in return.

Oh, gods. His kisses… Himchan couldn’t think properly. He only knew he wanted it to never stop.

Yongguk began to undress him. His fingers were brushing Himchan’s skin when he was pulling his t-shirt away.

When his hands touched jeans’ button he moaned. “Oh god. Yongguk…” They parted lips and Yongguk looked at him. Himchan raised his eyes and saw an intense gaze that was making him so fucking hot. “What the hell are we doing?” he said.

Yongguk didn’t answer at first. He was just watching Himchan who was breathing heavily. “Am I supposed to stop?”

The way he said it scared Himchan. “Idiot” he managed to say before he smashed his lips with Yongguk’s. It was short but passionate kiss. “Fuck me already” he whispered between kisses.

Yongguk moved him onto the couch. “You don’t think that counts as my promised begging, right?”

Himchan gasped. “Shut the fuck up.”

Yongguk pushed two fingers inside him and at the same time pressed other hand to Himchan’s neck, taking air away from him. “What about that?” He smirked.

Himchan was scared but it wasn’t for long. Just after that he realised how amazing it felt, how dizzy and light his head was and how it intensified Yongguk’s touch. “Do it again” he gasped.

“You wish, baby” Yongguk answered with a laugh. He scissoried him, preparing for his cock. Himchan was arching already under his body, letting out breathy moans. He couldn’t wait any longer seeing it.

Himchan felt like a whore. He tried to ignore the fact he seemed to like it. Yongguk went in with one move and Himchan let out a scream. He forced himself to adjust to the pain. Moaning with Yongguk’s every in he was pushing his hips forward to meet Yongguk’s.

And then Yongguk slowed the pace. He was now bumping into him looking for the best angle. His lazy moves were making Himchan insane. When he found prostate and took a loud moan out of Himchan he smiled.

“Now now now…” he pulled out and kissed Himchan’s neck, licking it and sucking. “Do you wanna say anything to me?”

Himchan didn’t want to give him this satisfaction. He shaked his head in ‘no’.

Yongguk furrowed eyebrows. He was moving in and out with extremely slow but hard moves, then bumping into him with three or four fast ones, right into his sweet spot and again a painfully slow tempo.

Himchan was at the edge. He was a total mess, moaning incoherently Yongguk’s name. He begged. He begged Yongguk to fuck him, he begged him to make him come, he pleaded even to /let/ him come, if there was any difference.

He just wanted this sweet torture to stop, he wanted more than that.

“I beg you. Yongguk. Make me come. Yongguk, please. Please…”

Yongguk fastened the tempo without a warning. Himchan moaned even louder, unable to compose a single word other than “Yeah”.

He was close. Just few more thrusts, just three or two and he’ll be at it. Las one in and oh gods he felt it. His back arched, fingers digged into Yongguk’s flesh. He screamed, he was sure he did. Closing his eyes and repeating Yongguk’s name he let out a moan that made Yongguk come as well.

He growled feeling Himchan’s walls clench around his cock. He couldn’t last any longer. The sight of Himchan arching and moaning incoherently in pleasure was too much for him. He rode his orgasm, looking at him, trying to burn this view into his brain. He let Himchan tighten his arms around his neck leading them into a tigh embrance. It was slightly uncomfortable in a weird way to him. Like it was too close. But still seemed so right in the same time.

Himchan hugged him. He wanted Yongguk as close as possible. When his breath slowed down a little he heard a whisper.

“Himchan” Yongguk said.

He said it in a way that Himchan’s heart almost stopped. He said nothing, pretending he didn’t hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all kudos, it warmed up my heart <3

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Finally I wrote something for my beloved BABY's fandom <3 I really love BangHim pairing and really wanted to write it. I enjoyed doing it so much I am considering writing a second part! But I don't know yet...


End file.
